Curse Of The Witch Doctor
by D-I-WaRrIa
Summary: [COMPLETE]Everyone has an obsession... No one realises that they can be fatal... As the Titans are about to find out... You can choose which pairings you want to see... Please R
1. Default Chapter

Konnichiwa! I have another story… which will probably be the first story that I will finish. Hope you enjoy… only hinting's on pairings unless you want more of course. Standard Disclaimer…

**

* * *

The Beginning…**

_This once peaceful and spiritual harmonious world has been corrupted ten-fold by the evil temptations of man which in most cases leads to obsessions; sometimes fatal obsessions if the person is not strong enough or has inadequate relations with either family, friends or love… could be all. I have heard of forces that specialise in evil; they vex me to no apparent end. But there are some… how should I put this… unstable forces of good; who will willingly give themselves up to the dark side or sacrifice themselves in the glory of the so-called 'greater good'. They seem to have dire flaws to their nature. I wish to exploit their personal qualities. I shall start with a newly established team… the **Teen Titans**…_

_-Words of a Witch Doctor_

"FREEZE!" A very familiar, determined Boy Wonder yelled out in a deep voice towards yet another person who had been so corrupted that he had fallen to the darker side of the law.

"M. J's my name… magical havoc's my game!" The green faced villain laughed as ran frivolously through the barely full streets. The masked Titan growled as he sprinted after his enemy. _Why do they never listen? _He looked around him, noticing that he was alone. _And where the hell are the other Titans? Star should be giving me a-_ Right on cue, his body was being lighted by the courageous alien princess through the sky. Robin smiled to himself and pointed in the direction of Mumbo Jumbo to aid her.

"I was beginning to think that I would have to take him down by myself… what took you so long?"

"Please forgive me… and us. Beast boy and Cyborg were engaged in another battle at the 'station of games' and Raven is still trying to pry them away." She explained as Robin sighed heavily.

"I assume that they are now arguing?" The Tamaranian nodded meekly and speed up as Mumbo Jumbo was in sight. Robin urged her to go nearer to the ground and faster. She complied.

"In three… two…ONE!" Robin's body soared through the air unto the unsuspected villain who at that moment decided to turn around. When he saw a shadow he asked out loud, "What?"

_SLAM _Mumbo Jumbo went sailing above the ground. Without much chance to recover he was surrounding by a shower of high voltage star bolt. His thigh unfortunately for him connected with one of them and was singed at the skin. He snarled instantly and glared at Starfire, who was hovering amorously in the sky.

"Mumbo Jumbo!" he yelled as he pointed his wand at her. A cylinder encased itself around her and brought her tumbling to the ground, with a stroke of bad luck, it landed with Star upside down. With another swish of the wand, ice cold water began to pour down from the top of the cylinder to the bottom. Starfire's position was not all that great. Robin threw a death look at Mumbo and pounced on him like a lion. Being the quick wit that he was; Mumbo dashed out of the way, letting the Boy Blunder fall flat on his face and hand. Luckily for him he didn't twist it.

Mumbo Jumbo sniggered at his folly and carried six sack loads of money as he hurried down the street, pushing over a small boy with a lollipop in his mouth on the way. Checking carefully, he made sure that no cars were coming. The coast was clear and he walked casually across the road… not noticing the newly appearing car with an excellent paint job heading straight towards him.

_SLAM _The wand and bags went everywhere. This was not a good day for Mumbo Jumbo as this was the second time that he had been slammed into. "Oops. Sorry man!" the driver said in mock apology.

"But as they say…" A hooded pale girl started…

"… Crime doesn't pay dude!" A green comic relief guy finished. The hooded girl, by the name of Raven, wrapped him up in her black energy and pushed him towards a lamppost. She was about to tie him up when her leader ripped him out and held him up, violently, to a brick wall.

"Where is your wand!" he demanded. Mumbo opened his mouth to answer but was cut off when Robin slammed him into the wall again.

"TALK!" Robin bellowed in his face.

"Geez Robin! What's your problem?" Beast boy asked as he put his hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah man! What's eating ya?" Cyborg queried walking towards him with Raven. With a growl, Robin threw Mumbo hard onto the ground and stormed off, motioning the other Titans to bring Mumbo and follow him. They complied and gasped at what they saw. Even Robin froze as the scene was not as how he had left it. Sure, Starfire was still upside down, drowning in ice cold water, loosing her life essence… but why was some weird cloaked guy there? And why was he holding up a skull with five jewels encrusted on it?

A blot of energy came down from the sky and the Titans flashed in their representional colours. Robin – Red, Starfire – Purple, Cyborg – Blue, Raven – White/Grey and Beast boy – Green. Each of them also had a stone to go with their colours… ruby, amethyst, sapphire, moonstone and emerald.

Mumbo Jumbo blinked bewildered and asked Raven, "Did you just flash?" A vein popped out of Raven's head as she punched him hard into the ground. Mumbo laid there motionless.

With a war cry, Robin ran to punch the strange cloaked guy, but he disappeared before he had the chance. "STARFIRE!" he screamed as he realised that she was turning blue. "RAVEN! Find the wand and break it! Beast boy take Mumbo away to jail. Cy, help me crack this open NOW!" he ordered. The Titans scrambled into action.

Raven teleported around the street to locate the wand, which was unsuccessful. Beast boy handed Mumbo over to the police, found a weird marble and returned back to Raven, Cy and Robin, who were still trying to get Starfire out. Robin turned around to find Beast boy standing there.

"I have an idea! Beast boy, I want you to turn into a T-Rex and bite the top of this cylinder. Raven, I then want you to protect Starfire and Beast boy while Cyborg and I blast the tube. Got it?" Robin explained as everyone nodded. "On the count of three… One… Two… Three!"

_CRUNCH! ZAP! KA-BOOM! _After the smoke cleared, Starfire was left glowing black but was unharmed. Raven dropped her into Robin's arms and sighed. "Can we go home now?"

Robin smiled faintly, then transferred all his attention towards Starfire as he carried her towards the… T-Car?

"Awe no! My baby! My precious baby's RUINED!" Cyborg whined, a trickle of mock tears coming out of his eyes.

"Dude, you can always fix… it…" Beast boy slurred as he drifted off to sleep. His dreams were filled of tofu and… a certain blonde… Raven 'tutted' and sighed as she saw him and peered into his thoughts. _Must be side affect to the water. _She lifted him up with her powers and put him into the back of the car and clambered into the front passenger seat. Cyborg quickly jumped into the driver's seat and started up the engine. "Yo Rob! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming!" he replied as he was slashed out of his trance. He made a mental note… _Starfire looks amazing no… breath-taking when wet._ He settled her down onto his lap after he got in the car and Cyborg started to drive.

_Phase one is in progress. Excellent… This should prove how close the Titans are to one another… and how strong their will really is. Either way… the Titans will fall…_

_-Words of a Witch Doctor_

* * *

Why am I starting another story? Why! Why! Why! O well, I hope you enjoyed this and remember to tell me which pairings you would like to see.

**MY BIRTHDAY IN 7 DAYS! 21st MAY! SATURDAY! **

Keep it real… please review…

D-I-WaRrIa


	2. Leader's Obsession

Konnichiwa! I'm being really kind and updating this story really early… for me anyway. Thanxz for the reviews… Standard disclaimer…

**

* * *

Leaders Obsession…**

The T-Car pulled up slowly towards the lower level of Titans Tower and waited patiently for the metal gate to open. Once it opened and the T-Car was safely inside the garage, Cyborg ushered everybody out, (Raven carrying Beast boy and Robin carrying Star) and started work on his T-Car.

Along the way up to the Rec. Room, random items blew up, most bits getting tangled within Beast boy's hair. Robin shot a glare towards Raven as she shrugged. "It's not my fault Cyborg can't control his emotions." Robin shook his head and placed Starfire on the sofa. His cape was wrapped around her to give her some warmth. Raven, a few seconds later, dumped Beast boy on the couch… which he awoke with a start from.

"RAVEN! Geez! Can't a sleek dude sleep around here?" Beast boy complained. His hands instantly reached his hair as he felt something more around in it. "DUDETTE! Why are there pieces in my hair! MY PRECIOUS HAIR!" A stream of steam came out of his ears as his face turned red. Robin chuckled a little until he saw the look that Beast boy gave him. The hidden message: _Shut up if **you** value your hair! _Raven hid a faint smile and walked off towards her room to meditate. Beast boy, still peeved off, decided to make tofu to calm his nerves. Before doing so, he felt around in his pockets called out to Robin, "HEADS!"

Robin turned swiftly to catch the shiny sphere. His masked eyes widen at the emblem and growled. He turned towards Beast boy.

"Where did you get this?"

"Err… at the crime scene with Mumbo Jumbo. It kinda fell out of his pocket."

"I see…" Robin nodded and focused his attention back onto Star, who was still unconscious.

"Hey! Do you want any tofu?"

"No thanks Beast boy!" Came Robin's _hurried _reply.

"Your loss dude."

**Raven's Room…**

Her ambience was just as it should be. Dark, mysterious and creepy to a person who didn't understand her. What was she? Punk-ish? Gothic? Vampire-Gothic? Or just… Raven? She actually didn't care, just as long as she could read and meditate in peace. An ivory book sat comfortably next to her on her bed as she hovered in mid-air, clearing her thoughts, focusing on ultimate peace.

In her mind at first all she could see was darkness, which was soon shattered by a bright, but thin white light. The words 'ivory' and 'ebony' kept appearing in her vision. The thin beam of light soon transformed into a sphere and the ebony background turned into a creepy figure. The background had now changed into a cloudy grey. The figure was holding a long, wooden staff with the sphere glowing on top of it. The sphere enlarged itself and converted into a skull with five jewels on. The five jewels were amethyst, emerald, moonstone, ruby and sapphire. The stones glittered for a moment, and then evaporated into a perpetual light. The vision was now filled with flames and the five Titans pinned to poles, heads hung low and skin cold…

Raven gasped as she was sucked out of her vision with a knock at the door. With a sigh of pained relief she opened to door to reveal Cyborg. His presence surprised her and she asked why he was here.

"I wanted to know if you would like to help me with the T-Car. They last time you helped… well, let's just say that I enjoyed it." He explained looking into her lavender eyes. Raven blinked and replied,

"I enjoyed it too," as she closed the door and walked down the corridor with him towards the garage.

**Rec. Room…**

"Why can't he just leave us alone!" Robin cried as he fiddled with the marble in his gloved hand while stroking Starfire's auburn hair with the other. _Slade… How I despise him… Why can't he leave us alone… …_

Robin's train of thought continued, but became increasingly louder until it became verbal. Starfire's eyes flickered attentively to the faint mumblings and yawned. She coughed lightly and glanced at her surroundings. _I'm home…? _She saw Robin and smiled; she opened her mouth to say something but instantly froze.

Robin was still in his train of insults and hadn't realised that Starfire was awake.

"Why won't you bloody go away! I hate you, hate you so much!"

Star gasped loudly and Robin turned to find her scurry out of the room in a flash of red and purple. He slapped himself mentally and physically and sprinted after her. He followed her trail of tears that lead towards the roof. _SLAM_ The roof door closed loudly, shaking the whole tower. You could hear Beast boy's cries. Robin pushed all his force to the door, but it was stuck tight.

"Star, open the door." Starfire shook her head on the other side of the door.

"Starfire please!" Starfire's hands glowed green as she transferred her energy to the door.

"OW! Star! That hurt! Open this door now! And that's an order!" On the other side of the door, Starfire smirked lightly and yelled a curse out in her native language as she was whisked away. Robin, with renewed strength, busted the door open, only to find that no one was there. He groaned and cursed out loud. "It's all your fault Slade!" He then turned on his heel and marched to the training room and began a sequence.

_**All of my hate cannot be bound  
**__**I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
**__**So, you can try to tear me down, beat me to the ground  
**__**I will see you screaming**_

After pressing a few dials and buttons, his surroundings changed into a murky, gloomy scene. He smirked as he waited/wandered around for his oppressor to attack.

_**Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies  
**__**Pushing all the mercy down, down, down**_

Slade appeared from the shadows and tapped his foot mockingly at the Boy Wonder. _Remember, it's only a training sequence. He readied a right hook and twirled his bo-staff in his left hand. Who cares, as long as I can comb this guy!_

_**Wanna see you try to take a swing at me  
**__**Come on gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground**_

**With Starfire…**

"Whoever you are, please release me!" Her captor smirked and whispered,

"As you wish!" Starfire was dropped onto the rocks below her and tumbled yet again into the arms of her captor. She struggled against his grip and felt his breath upon her neck. With a sudden burst of energy, she sent her captor flying and spun around to get a good look. With a hint of ecstasy, Starfire called out his name in surprise.

"Red X… why have you taken me away?" He sat down on a rock and pulled her down next to him.

"I haven't taken you that far away Cutie! If fact, I think your Boy Blunder would be able to see us, since he's just a few feet above us." Star looked above her and sure enough, Robin was battling it out with another training sequence. A grunt of pain could be heard echoing off the rocks. With a slight unsure urge, Star snuggled against X as he put his arm around her.

"Robin is not a blunder…" she sighed as her heart pounded against her ribs loudly.

"Neither am I Cutie… and you know it." Red X gazed into her emerald eyes. She was mesmerised by his sleek and sexy voice to pull away. Within moments she lent her head against his chest and listened to his steady heart beat. Red X smirked underneath his mask and began to stroke her luscious hair.

**With Robin…**

"Disappointing… It seems that without your team mates, you're _nothing_ Robin." Slade mocked in his sinister voice. Robin growled as his rose up to an upright position. _Even though this is meant to be a training sequence… this guy this sucks…_

"Kiss my ass Slade."

"_You wish…" _He replied, smirking behind his mask as Robin roared and swung his bo-staff low at him.

_**Why are you trying to make fun of me?  
**__**You think it's funny what the fuck you think you're doing to me  
**__**You take your turn, lashing out at me  
**__**I want you crying when you're bloody down in front of me!**_

The scene soon changed and represented a cliff edge, with jagged rocks at the end of a thousand foot drop… nice… Robin glimpsed at his surroundings and realised that Slade, at this moment in time had the upper hand. He threw several smoke bombs and explosives towards his enemy. Slade gagged and coughed as Robin crept around him and karate kicked him towards and over the edge. Robin smirked as he descended down into the seemingly endless abyss.

_**Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies  
**__**I'm above you smiling at you drown, drown, drown**_

The room changed back to its usual state and Robin breathed in deeply. He remembered all the times that Slade had mocked him, forced him to attack his friends.

_**Gonna kill and rape you the way you raped me  
**__**I'll pull the trigger and you're down, down, down**_

He had to shoot at Starfire when she didn't deserve it. She could have been seriously hurt… and not only physically. Oh how he wished he could extract his revenge on Slade. He hated him so much… He, Slade, always seemed to be one step ahead of him, as if he knew what his motives were and how he was going to act. Was the Boy Wonder really that predictable? His favourite song raged on in the background… in was in Raven's style though… sung by Evanescence…

_**Why are you trying to make fun of me?  
**__**You think it's funny what the fuck you think you're doing to me  
**__**You take your turn lashing out at me  
**__**I want you crying when you're bloody down in front of me!**_

Robin punched the nearest wall and moaned. _Why did I have to be so stupid, how come I didn't realise that Starfire was awake and listening to me? I'm such a… Such a dickhead! _Little did he know that a micro-camera was following and noting his every movement and word. He wondered what each of the other Titans were doing. Beast boy, making tofu as per usual. Cyborg, working on his precious 'baby'. Raven, meditating. Star… Starfire was probably upset about what he had said earlier. She could either be drowning in her sorrows… or… to be honest, Robin had no idea what the Tamaranian Princess was doing at this moment in time.

_**All of my hate cannot be bound  
**__**I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
**__**So, you can try to tear me down, beat me to the ground  
**__**I will see you screaming**_

_**All, my friends… are gone… they died  
**__**They, all screamed… and cried…  
**__**I'M GONNA TAKE YOU DOWN!**_

The marble with the Slade emblem inside rolled around on the floor, glistening in the sunlight that poured into the training room. Robin walked cautiously over to it…

_**Gonna take you down!**_

…Stopped it with his metal-tipped foot…

_**Gonna take you down!**_

…Lifted his right foot as high as it could go above it…

_**Gonna take you DOWN!**_

…And slammed it down on top of the marble, freeing the Slade emblem and crushing the glass into dust…

_**All of my hate cannot be bound  
**__**I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
**__**So, you can try to tear me down, beat me to the ground  
**__**I will see you screaming**_

Robin reached down and picked up the fragile symbol. In his gloved hand he smashed it until it existed no more… With a growl, he left the training room in search of some comfort… i.e. Game Station…

**With Raven and Cyborg…**

"Lookin' good!" Cyborg grinned as his 'baby' was on a one way trip back to perfection. Raven smiled slightly, a smile that seemed to be only reserved for him, as he was the only person who ever saw it.

"I wou-," Unfortunately, Raven was cut off by the blaring sound of the villain alarm. "Well, that was quick." Cyborg nodded in response as he bordered the car, Raven following. Robin came charging through the doors and planted himself in the back seat aggravated.

"Man, what's eating you?" Cy asked, Robin growled in response and Raven shrugged.

"Dude! How is a guy meant to cook a decent meal if the alarm keeps on ringing. This is my fifth attempt!" beast boy complained as he slunk into the back next to Robin. Drumming his fingers on the window, Robin growled some more. _Where the hell is Starfire!_

**With Starfire…**

Her eyes flew open as her comm. Link started to vibrate. Red X leaned over and pressed the listen button. Robin's voice came through, it seemed to be pained and very forced. "Starfire, where are you? There's a villain down town and you are not here!" She glanced up at Red X who shrugged, Robin noticed that someone was with her. "Star, who are you with?" he asked, calmer this time. She snapped back to reality and started to converse with him.

"I am very sorry for being late Robin, I will catch up with you as I have your co-ordinates."

"Okay… Cyborg start driving towards these co-ordinates." Starfire and Red X could hear the T-Car fire up and start to move.

"May I ask who we are facing?" Robin visibly grimaced at her question and replied,

"…Slade…"

_**All of my hate cannot be bound  
**__**I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
**__**So, you can try to tear me down, beat me to the ground  
**__**I will see you screaming**_

* * *

Another chapter done. YAY! As you can see, a lil' Cy/Rae moment there. I think we all know what Robin's obsession is… And Red X makes an appearance… back by popular demand I might as well add. Thanxz for all the reviews!

**lil' LIK Star**: Thanxz! I promise that I won't forget! Thanxz for all your support!

**Rose**: First time I've written humour, I wonder how it will turn out. Trigon/Larry. LOL. That is so funny, you know what, for next April Fools day you could write that. So do you like Rob/Rae now? X/Star still rulez in my book! Thanxz for all your support. –Your friend…

**GenericX**: I hope it is. I'm trying to see how fast I can actually update a story… and that fact that my cousin's birthday is coming up soon and so is mine. I will try to do your pairings… they seem to be the most promising ones in this story… Thanxz for all your support!

Thanxz for all the reviews… again… Remember you can still choose what pairings you would like to see!

**MY BIRTHDAY'S IN 6 DAYS! 21st MAY! YAY!**

This story is the unofficial count down. He he.

Keep it real… keep reviewing…

D-I-WaRrIa


	3. Guess Whose Back

Konnichiwa! You guys ROCK! Thanxz for all the reviews! Standard disclaimer…

**

* * *

Guess whose back… **

The T-Car charged down the dusty road to the wasteland, which, might I add was chock full with Uranium. Looks like Slade was on the prowl for fuel… and expensive fuel of that. Along the journey, Robin was constantly drumming his fingers on the window, impatiently. A vein was slightly popping out of Raven's head as she was overloaded with Robin's intense hate for their arch nemesis.

"Robin! Will you please _stop_ drumming on the window!" Robin ceased after a couple more drums and sub-merged himself in a deep growl.

"Starfire should be here by now! Where the hell is she?"

"Dude, she's probably still upset," Beast boy suggested.

"And why would she be upset?" Cyborg asked, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Because Boy Blunder here decided to say that he hated Slade when she was awake and she took it the wrong way?"

"I thought you were cooking tofu Beast boy!" Robin growled as BB shrugged. Cyborg and Raven sighed simultaneously.

"Clever… Oh so very clever…"

**With Starfire…**

"I believe that I should be on my way," Starfire sighed in slight relief, but disappointment hung in her voice. Red X dissolved into the air and appeared behind her, wrapping his arms around her slim frame. He placed his face close to her ear and whispered,

"I guess you should as well. I'll be seeing you Cutie." He soon released her and watched her as she flew away, rapidly. Red X sat down on the rocks again, stretched out and relaxed.

"Yep… she wants me."

**With The Titans…**

At the first sight of malicious minions, the Titans sprang out of the car with Robin's famous war cry, 'TITANS GO!'. Cyborg and Robin started off the assault with their famous 'sonic boom'. It seemed to have caught the robots off guard, but once alerted, they were prepared.

"Only four Titans present… This should be an easy task…" The apparent leader stated in its robotic voice. The others nodded and brought out their lasers. _ZAPP! ZAPP! ZAPP! BOOM! _The Titans were left to dodge their attacks.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven chanted and deported masses of robots to alternate dimensions. One caught onto her game and shot at her. Raven fell down onto the floor with a loud thud.

Beast boy tried the smash and crush some by turning into a T-Rex and stomping on them. This proved unsuccessful as they over turned him and scorched him with the heat of the lasers.

Starfire soon came onto the scene and gasped as she saw her friends struggle against their oppressors. She dug deep within herself and summoned strength from an unknown source. A massive star bolt encased each and every robot, blasting them from the inside out.

Robin turned to face her and caught her as she started to plummet to the ground. Unconsciously, Robin stroked her hair and whispered, "Starfire, are you okay?" At first no response came. A light bulb appeared over Beast boy's head as he turned into an elephant and squirted the couple with water. Robin glared at the green adolescent and was about to yell until Starfire started to cough.

"Are you alright Starfire?" Raven asked. She nodded in response and glanced at her surroundings, finding herself near Robin again… a position that she did not feel very comfortable in at this moment in time. She quickly scrambled out of his arms and stood by Cyborg. She soon jumped as his arm started to beep wildly, along with their communicators.

"My sensors are going crazy. It seems like some serious activity is going on underground!" He yelled.

"Where exactly are we heading?" Robin asked. Beast boy reached for his communicator and opened it.

"…Terra's cave…" he stated darkly.

Raven teleported the team from the wasteland to Terra's statue. The place seemed to look the same as they had left it the last time they had come here. Dark, musky and strangely calming. They each split up to search thoroughly. Starfire took the air and upper caverns. Raven descended between rocks and searched for vibrations. Cyborg went east to the only other cave in the area; leaving Beast boy and Robin to guard Terra's statue. Footsteps could be heard, echoing off the walls and ringing through the tunnels.

"Greetings Robin… How are you today?" Robin and Beast boy spun round to see Slade leaning against Terra.

"…Slade…" Robin hissed.

"Get off her NOW!" Beast boy demanded, rather pissed that Slade was still using Terra as a toy.

"As you wish…" Slade sighed as he twirled his bo-staff effortlessly between his fingers. He then charged at Robin and struck him down to the nearest wall. Robin groaned as he rose from his stupor and pounced on Slade. The two battled it out, separately, as per usual.

In a deeply shadowed cavern, a cloaked figure wilding a staff with a jewel encrusted skull appeared and shot a beam of light towards Terra's statue. Beast boy watched in terror and the stone began to crumble at different speeds.

"TERRA!" He screamed, all colour draining from his face. He sprinted over to where a pile of broken rocks lay. Turning into a gorilla; he sieved through the rumble until he reached the sleeping blonde. Within moments, the cloaked figure let out another curse as the cave began to crumble.

_SLAM _Robin skidded over to the edge and glared at Slade through masked eyes. "Maybe another time Robin," Slade smirked as he blew up… again. Robin snarled as he ran for cover. Reaching out for his communicator as he reached over to Beast boy and Terra, he ordered the Titans to re-group. Once everyone was accounted for, Robin commanded Raven to teleport them out of there. She nodded as they were all engulfed by a black shadow.

Once at Titans Tower, Cyborg told Beast boy that he was going to do a scan on Terra, just to make sure that she was okay. Beast boy nodded dumbly as he carried the unconscious blonde to the medical wing.

Raven teleported to her bedroom and started to read the ivory coloured book that was beside her before. Starfire retreated to the roof after feeling a strange tingling urge to go there. Once on the roof, Starfire swung her legs over the side and hummed to herself happily. Her humming soon stopped as she saw a cloud that was shaped in an 'R'. She let out a deep sigh as she was instantly reminded that Robin now hated her. She soon laid down, flat on her back, basking in the sunlight… only to be covered with a familiar shadow. "You know, you're becoming too predictable…"

"It's what you get when you spy on a person for a really long time…"

Robin watched her as she left the Rec. room. Feeling a bit lonely, he decided to get a drink and march down into the dormitory area. He gulped as he came across her down and knocked cautiously on her door.

He could hear a switch click faintly and a hooded girl appeared on the other side.

"Uh, Hey Raven… I was wondering if we could talk…" Robin stuttered.

Raven raised an eyebrow; but welcomed him in all the same…

* * *

YAY! Another chapter done! Sorry that it's short.I like updating quickly… but it is really hard. Thanxz again for all the reviews! 

**anwen**: I'm so sorry that I didn't reply in the last chapter, but you reviewed after I updated and… ya! Yes, I do watch Charmed. It's such a cool show! My friend is starting to write Charmed fan fiction if you would like to read. Thanxz!

**Tony Dimera**: First off, sorry for not replying in the last chapter, same reason as I gave to anwen. Yes, you do still get your vote for Rob/Rae. I think that there should be some in the next chapter. Do you know why Rose loves the Red X/Star pairing so much? Thanxz!

**Cyrus the Virus**: Blackfire/Robin… maybe in another story, I think that it would overload the story if I bring her in… I might be able to fit it in, if I have a sequel… maybe. I appreciate your votes! Thanxz!

**GenericX**: Thanxz! Your pairings made the most sense, but like I said in the summary, the reviewers get to choose the pairings…

**solodancer**: I'm sorry. I couldn't help it! I've had this idea for three months, I was about to explode! Please don't be so mad when Robin/Raven talk in the next chapter, you'll see the reason why I have put it. Compared to my other stories, I'm updating really quickly. Thanxz again!

**Rose**: I can't tell you that... it would spoil the story and Rob/Star has only one point... (screams) I liek the Cy/Rae pairing... It's really is cute. Slade? What are you on child? Thanxz for all your support!

Pairing results so far:

Rob/Star 1  
X/Star 3  
Rob/Rae 3  
Rob/Black 1  
BB/Terra 4  
Cy/Rae 2  
Cy/Jinx 1  
Trigon/Larry 1 (Rose?)

Well, this is going to be an interesting story… Pairings that I don't usually use. Anywayz…

**MY BIRTHDAY'S IN 5 DAYS! YAY! 21st MAY!**

This story is still the unofficial countdown!

Keep it real… keep reviewing…

D-I-WaRrIa


	4. And So We Talk

Konnichiwa minna! I love this story… not as much as 'How Can I Trust You' but you get the idea. Thanxz for all the reviews! Standard disclaimer… Chapter dedicated to **Tony Dimera**!

**

* * *

And So We Talk…**

_All pros and cons are in place… Their obsessions should soon become known to me and be able to manipulate with a click of my fingers. My satisfaction will be justified when I have all their souls trapped… I will be able to exact my revenge on all evil doers in the world… The Titans will not get in my way like they have before… They _will _fall…_

_-Words of a Witch Doctor_

"Scans show that she's alright BB. It's like she's been in a coma for all this time." Cyborg explained; but his explanation fell on deaf ears as Beast boy was focusing all his attention on Terra.

"She should be okay and wake up at anytime…" Cy added, hoping to gain his friends attention, which he did. Beast boy sighed in relief and stroked her medium length blonde hair. _She looks like an angel when she's sleeping… _Beast boy sighed as Terra took in another breath, her eyes twitching a bit.

"I guess I'll leave you too alone. If anyone asks where I am, I'm going to get the T-Car! Laters man!" Cyborg called as he left the couple alone.

**Raven's Room…**

Robin glanced around his team mate's room and looked amazed. Raven felt his emotions pulsing through her mind and quietly muttered, "Do you like it?" Robin's eyes bulged as he shook his head to regain composure.

"Yea, it's um… cool," he stammered as he had been caught off-guard. A place that he didn't like at all. Raven artfully hid a smirk beneath her features and resumed her meditation position, bringing the book up to her level; her back to Robin.

Hormones… how we all hate them… But in this case Robin couldn't help but find himself stare at her lower back. _Nice ass… _He drooled mentally, completely forgetting that she could read minds and sense another's thoughts.

"When you stop looking at my ass, I'll be happy to help you with your troubles," She stated in her monotone voice. Robin coughed and scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed of course. A faint blush crept across his face, but soon cooled down as he recognised the book that Raven was holding. _That looks familiar…_

"Yea, it's a book from the series that I saw you read. I was… interested…" It was her time to feel a slight wave of embarrassment. Robin nodded dumbly and took a seat on her bed as she had offered previously.

"You want to talk about?" Robin looked at her sceptically, knowing that she knew the answer already.

"Even if I don't, you'll pry it out of me anyway." Raven nodded slightly and urged him to go on. "I just… I don't know how to put this… Every time Slade appears, or is mentioned, I just get…"

"…Frustrated? Adrenaline starts pumping? Extreme hate?"

"The last one!" Robin shouted, surprising Raven with his outburst. He sighed and carried on, "I just, wish you lot would do something more to help. Sometimes I think that I'm the only person who cares if this person gets put behind bars!"

"…Robin… We all do what is within our power to help you take him down… But to be honest, you never give us a chance to. Slade always gets you when you're alone… and you're never open about it… not like you are now…" She reached out and touched his shoulder, squeezing it lightly in reassurance. Robin closed his eyes, grasped her hand and calmed down…or at least tried too.

"I appreciate your help… I really do it's just…" Raven's eyes glowed white for a second and located his real fear.

"…That you're scared of always being in the shadow of Batman… I think I get the picture Robin… and there is a simple explanation to it." The Boy Wonder's eyes perked up as he leapt up onto the bed move to face her.

"You really think there is?" he asked quietly. Raven nodded.

"You have two choices Robin… either you get your act together and let us work together as a team or…"

"…Or…"

"… … You abandon you role as Titan leader and go solo…"

**With Starfire…**

"Yea but… I don't spy on you… I'm attracted to you…" Red X purred as he pulled her up and teleported them away from Titans Tower and to the nearest mountain side. The view took Star's breath away. Robin had _never _shown her something this glorious. She was on top of a mountain range, which was covered with simmering snow. The rock formation below her stood proud and strong against the oceans glistening currents. On the slightly more colourful side of the mountain, wild flowers of pastel colours grow thick and luscious, facing towards the dimming sun. Red X bent down and plucked one of them and placed it affectionately in Starfire's hair. The pastel pink and auburn blended together wonderfully.

"I have never pictured a view more glorious than this!" She yelled with glee, settling down on a bare rock, stretching out to absorb the last of the solar rays. X watched her from the corner of his mask and smiled.

"Are you telling me that the Bird Boy has never brought you up here?" Starfire shook her head, still mesmerised by the scene. "He hasn't allowed you to venture around here by yourself?" She shook her head again and replied,

"He has not. He claims it I could be in danger since I am so new to Earth." Even though she wouldn't admit it… her words hurt her. _Did Robin care about her? If he did, then why would he say that he hated her?_

"He still treats you like his toy. He plays with your heart and yet… you allow him to treat you in this way. Why?" Starfire shied away from him and hung her head low. Unconsciously, she shivered and brought her arms to her shoulders. Red X noticed, took off his cape and draped it over her. (Every one say this with me… Robin did that!) Starfire displayed her gratitude with a smile and sighed.

"You can be free Starfire… That's your only wish… other than falling in love with the right guy…" He whispered in her ear. Starfire's cheeks flushed at the word 'love' as she let Red X whisk her away again.

**With Beast Boy…**

He had noticed the twitch in Terra left eye and crept onto her expectantly. He knew it in his heart that she would wake up and be alright. _Come on Terra, I know you have the strength and energy. I believe you… _

As if she was reading his very thoughts, Terra's eyes flickered to full capacity as she jerked forward and gasped. Beast boy immediately came into action and began to rub her back. Still suffering from shock, Terra started to hyperventilate as she turned to face Beast boy. Her face was overwhelmed with joy as she brought him fiercely into a hug.

"I missed you…"

"I missed you too…" Terra gulped as she dared to ask the next question…

"… Do you… still… love me?"

**With Cyborg… **

Walking down the street, Cyborg chatted up various girls along the way and signed many autographs. Every one seemed shocked to seem that he wasn't in his T-Car, cruising along the street like he normally would. His response: I'm seeing what it's like to walk everywhere.

On crossing the road, he got side-tracked by two separate things… his T-Car and the ladies that were sending signals to him…

He didn't notice the truck approach him at eighty miles an hour.

* * *

Sorry to leave it there. I think I've left three cliff hangers in one chapter. YAY! Thanxz again for all the reviews! You guys **ROCK! **

**solodancer**: I guess you are the only one… but then again, I don't think many people made their votes clear so ya! I am updating quickly aren't I? Thanxz! Luv ya!

**Tony Dimera**: Chapter dedicated to you! I'm not sure if this is what you call Rob/Rae moments… never wrote them in my life before so… ya! Thanxz for your compliments and support!

**lil' LIK Star**: Thanxz for your votes and your support! Luv ya!

**Jaina 12**: I didn't think that you would find this story, but I'm so glad that you have! These pairings do jump out don't they? Yes, you do get an unlimited amount until the end chapter. Thanxz!

**chewing-gum-and-kicking-ass**: You really think that this is funny? Thanxz for your votes!

**Basket Case Duane**: Thanxz! Who told you about this story? If it's Rose I'll give her chocolate and cookies. I really would but his name is capitals, but the computer keeps deleting it so I can't be asked.

**anwen**: How many people are born in MAY! For crying out loud! Thanxz for reviewing all my stories! Luv ya!

**MY BIRTHDAY'S IN 4 DAYS! 21sty MAY! YAY!**

Keep it real… keep reviewing!

D-I-WaRrIa


	5. I Quit

Konnichiwa minna… again! Sorry for not keeping up with my countdown, I was so tired when I got home on Wednesday and Thursday but… You guys **ROCK! **Thanxz for all the reviews and of course, please keep voting! Standard disclaimer…

**

* * *

I quit… **

"Cyborg… LOOK OUT!" His number one fan screamed him to get out of the way of the speeding truck. The truck seemed 'possessed' and carried on zooming down the street. Suddenly, his sensors went wild as he glanced around him. His human eye bulged as the truck came closer and closer.

_BANG! _A clatter of metal scrapped the atmosphere and pierced the heart of his number one fan. To there surprise, there was no driver in the driver's seat of the truck, in fact a meek voice had been yelling, "Make way for my truck!"

Crowds of people gasped loudly as the smoke cleared. A metallic enhanced human, stood clear in the middle of the wreckage. Everyone cheered for the Titan as he yet again signed more autographs and explained why he was walking.

At last, the T-Car was in sight. With a victory yell, he sprang up onto his heels and charged towards his precious 'baby'. He gave it a manly hug and clambered in. Within moments, he turned on the turbo and headed towards Titans Tower.

**Titans Tower…**

Beast boy's eyes bulged at the question. Sure he was glad that Terra was back and alright but… 'love'? Terra had made him believe in her, then she abused his trust and went with Slade, their most hated enemy… but then she saved them all… and it was all because of the love she thought they had.

"Well…?" he voice rang, like a church bell through Beast boy's ears… very hard to miss. Guilt swept through his body like a plague. "You said that you would wait for me?" He pulled away from her, seeing tears creep into her eyes.

"Did you lie to me?" Terra asked as a sudden burst of anger and uncertainty came over her. Her eyes started to glow violently. Beast boy held his hands up for some defence.

"Hey, hey now! Easy Terra, you know that I would never lie to you… because… I …"

A smile crept on Terra's face as she realised that he was having difficulty admitting his feelings. She embraced him in a hug and kissed him lightly on the lips. He returned gratefully and squeezed her waist. They soon broke off and Terra snuggled up to his chest and breathed slowly. _Well done Beast boy… You now unofficially have a girlfriend…_

**Raven's Room…**

"…… Go… solo?" Robin stuttered. A sudden pain gripped his stomach in a deadlock, refusing to let go. A range of possibilities, which were more like questions, ran through his head… if he were to go solo that is. _Who would be the leader? How will the Titans live on? What would I do? Where would I go? Would I ever see the Titans again and let out my feelings to the person I love?_

Raven, yet again, artfully hid a smirk beneath her hood as she was reading Robin's mind. There was so much activity going on and his nerves were getting the best of him. In another heart beat, she decided top help her distressed leader.

"Cyborg would probably be leader. We would make it through somehow and if the going got too tough then we would disband. You would kick bad guy ass like you always do. You'd probably go back to Gotham to your mention for him to give you a few pointers… then you would make your way from there. Of course you would see us again… after we've all cooled down from your 'betrayal' and you'll see us on the news, whether it being good or bad. And for that special person in our life… it all depends on who it is…" She explained, being successful in calming him down. His breathing had become a slower rate and his mind had only one stupid question inside it.

_How the hell did she know that?_

"It's because I can read minds you idiot… or did you forget?" She tilted her head to the side, a characteristic that Starfire, so far, had the panache to do in front of the Boy Wonder and get him to smile. He did smile… slightly.

"I'm just… stressed that's all. Your statement really got me going. I think I need to relax a little."

"Well. I'm not really a person who could tell you how to relax so um… how about we go to Cyborg and ask him if he has any 'cures'."

Robin nodded as they both headed out of her door and down the hallway. On the way, Robin pictured an ivory book in his mind.

"So… how long have you been reading that book for?" he asked interested.

"I started a few weeks ago… but then I got a little… side tracked. My dreams have become… rather, disturbing." She looked up at him timidly but carried on.

"If, there was a secret and I couldn't tell anyone else… would I be able to tell you and you wouldn't let it leak out… would you?"

"Of course not Raven… you were the first person in Jump City that I have trusted… I only hope for the same in return." Raven mentally smirked, his words calming her nerves. They carried on walking in silence until they reached the garage, where Cyborg was just pulling up. He soon clambered out of the car and addressed his friends.

"Hey people, what's up?" Raven sighed and said,

"As Star would say the lights, the ceiling and the sky. But onto more serious matters. Robin and I think that it would be a good night for the Titans to unwind and relax. Too much has happened in the last few days for us all to comprehend and so… you get the point." _I'm really beginning to hate explaining things so many times to so many people…_

"Sound like a deep idea Rae! I think we should tell BB and Terra since she's up now," Cyborg suggested. Robin nodded,

"I'll go get them, you two stay here and… wait?" Robin jogged through the doors and up to the Medical Wing. The sight he saw made him say 'Aw' in a girlie way. Beast boy glared at him while Terra giggled lightly.

"Nice to see that you're awake Terra," Robin commented. BB almost blew a gut.

"Nice… NICE! It's fabulous to see that she's awake! DUDE! Have you never been in love before?" Robin smirked at his reply, but didn't push any further.

"Alright Beast boy, Cy, Raven and I are going to go out tonight and we would like you to come with us. So are you up for it?"

"Is Terra awake?" BB commented as he carried Terra out of the room and raced Robin down o the garage where Raven and Cyborg were waiting in the car. BB, Robin and Terra all mounted into the car.

"So," Cy started, "Is Star coming with us?"

"Yea Robin, is she coming? I'm missing my bone crushing hug!" Terra agreed.

"I can't sense her in the tower, so she's not there." Raven claimed.

"Then where is she?" BB asked.

"I don't think it will matter, she'll find us!" Robin explained as Cy hit the gas and the T-Car tore down the road towards there favourite club… SOTO!

Once they had passed the Bouncers, Cyborg, Terra and Beast boy headed straight for the dance floor. A crowd formed around them instantly, with Terra and Beast boy dancing close to one another and Cy pulling random girls, who he thought was hot, from the crowd to dance with him.

Robin and Raven headed to the table that was reserved for them and sat down. Everyone around them, even the people who were working, was having a great time. Many girls saw Robin and asked him to dance and pulled him out of the seat. Raven watched him go out of view and sighed.

"Great… I at a club with no one to dance with. Woe is me. I guess I'll just have to sit on my ass all night and get a massive cramp in the morning… Oh gracious simultaneous joy, I must be the happiest girl in the world!"

"You are now Raven!" Robin shot from behind her. Raven gasped as she spun around in his arms. He led her to the outside of the floor as a new song came on… just happened to be a carnival song.

_**Wave for me  
Wave for me  
I need you  
I I I need you  
Wave for me  
Where yuh rag  
Where yuh flag  
Put yuh rag in de air**_

"You don't really expect me to dance to this song do you?" Raven asked. Robin smirked and nodded and he spun her around faster. Cyborg, Terra and BB made their way towards them and started to dance together.

_**We jumping...celebrate  
And waving... celebrate  
We jamming… celebrate  
til morning… celebrate  
I'm your queen  
You're my king  
My darling...**_

Little did they know that paparazzi cameras was filming them the whole time, especially when Robin and raven were up close together and smiling… yes, Raven was smiling.

**Red X Hideout…**

"It's nothing fancy, but a home isn't just a building…"

"…It can be a spirit… or a person you truly admire and love…" Starfire continued for him. Red X looked at her and placed his hand underneath her chin, lifting it up gently.

"And how do you know that?"

"I know because… I feel that the place of my dwelling is with my friends in Titans Tower… but they seem not to need me anymore. Robin hates me and everyone is appealing to Terra more… even Raven. I feel like… a…"

"…An outcast?" He offered. She nodded and sniffled as if she was going to cry.

"That is the reason why I rely on my mothers spirit to pull me through and the love that I may find on this planet."

"I hope you find it as well Princess… I really hope you do…" X whispered in her ear as he pulled her over to his 'living room' where a T.V was blaring out the latest scoop on the news.

"BLONDE KICKS OUT RED!" it stated in big letters. In the background, you could see the Titans (sans Starfire) dancing around having a good time with all their fans around them. Everyone was smiling, even Raven.

Starfire's heart was shattered as she sank on to the floor. Red X gathered her up in his arms, rocking back and forth as the first of her tears began to fall. Starfire eased herself up. With his arms still around her and pushed him very gently away.

"I have made up my mind… They have made my decision easier…"

Behind the mask… Red X smirked…

… He had won…

**Titans Tower…**

The rest of the Titans staggered into the Rec. room, tripping over each other and falling over themselves with laughter. They were so over filled with joy that they hadn't noticed a scolding shadow in the doorway, watching them with cold, but heated eyes.

Cyborg had his arm around Bumble Bee, who they had met at the party and they decided to take her home. Beast boy had his arm around Terra and Robin had his arm around Raven's shoulders. The shadow shook its head as a glistening tear fell down.

The Titans collapsed onto the sofa giddily but their eyes fully opened when the lights flipped on. The all stared at the shadow that was in the doorway. Noticing that it was a fellow Titan Robin greeted her with a friendly,

"Hey Star! What's happening…?" She remained silent for a few moments and Robin noticed the tears. She quickly mumbled something which they could not hear.

"What Starfire, we can't hear you."

"… … I… Quit… …"

* * *

Finally done! YAY! This is my LAST might of being 13! 

**solodancer**: Are you okay? I think that my tally has been changed, my friends have been voting so ya.. Luv ya and Thanxz!

**Jackalobe**: I don't know that answer to that… hmmm… I'll get back to you on that. I'm not sure what pairings I have for this cos you have to vote remember! One more day now! Thanxz!

**Tony Dimera: **You have never had a chapter dedicated to youbefore? Weird… Shut up! Sorry, I've just watched 'Stranded' and those midget things say that. Cyborg/Terra… I wish you the very best of luck. Thanxz!

**GenericX**: It's okay, Thanxz! I will have some BB'T moments for you since you like the pairing so much!

**lil' LIK Star**: I'm not sure what the couples are going to be yet but Thanxz any how!

**d**: Thanxz for the vote!

Thanxz for all the reviews! You guys **ROCK!** By the time you read this story, it will be my birthday but anyhow…

**_Three…. No…_**

**_Two… No…_**

**ONE MORE DAY UNTIL I TURN FOURTEEN! 21st MAY! TOMORROW!**

(Still the unofficial countdown)

Keep it real… keep reviewing…

D-I-WaRrIa


	6. Don't You Dare

Konnichiwa people! You guys **ROCK **big time. I would especially like to thank **Rose** and **Tony Dimera** for all their support. This is the last chapter, and then there will be a sequel. This will also be the last time you can vote for pairings! Standard disclaimer…

**

* * *

Don't You Dare! **

The Titans shook their heads in disbelief. What was going on? The all went out, a night on the town and had a really good time. Were they missing something important?

"Star? What do you mean, 'you quit'?" Robin asked, still shocked and Beast boy walked up to her and stood next to Robin.

"Yeah Star! We all went out and had a great time." Starfire backed away towards the door and turned away her head blinking back the troublesome tears. Robin reached out and grabbed her arm as the rest of the Titans appeared behind him.

"No… We all did not go out and have a good time. _You did_… without me…"

"You weren't anywhere in the Tower Star… So we decided to go. I mean, it's not like we missed you or-" Raven then abruptly stopped realising what she had just said. Terra coughed and Bumble Bee murmured,

"Cold Raven… That was cold." Everyone's eyes had widened at her remark and Starfire saw her chance to break free. She let her hand heat up until Robin let go, which he did with a yelp. She rose towards the ceiling and zoomed towards her room, where a bag full of treasures was waiting for her. Robin screamed out her name and started to sprint after her. The other Titans followed suit.

Zigzagging through the dozens of hallways, Starfire picked up speed and pressed an 'X' shaped button on her new fashion accessory, her new silver and purple belt. A gift which Red X had given her to aid her against the Titans… It also represented part of her loyalty to him, but only in combat. She could hear the Titans yells and calls getting louder and cringed at what she was about to do next, but she couldn't let them catch her… could she? Taking in a deep breath, she pelted star bolts down the hallway, when they reached the Titans, they were harmless, but they would blind them for at least a few minutes.

She smiled lightly as her bedroom was near and sped up for the last few hundred yards. She pushed various buttons on her control pad and pushed the meltdown button underneath the pad. _I now have only thirty seconds to get my belongings._

She nodded to herself and grasped various things. First she donned a black and purple silk dressing gown to give her some warmth and comfort for the new world. She made sure that her belt was active and securely in place. She breathed in and out for a second. She then, rapidly, removed her neck brace and replaced it with an amethyst and emerald necklace with a pendant in the shape of an 'X' and an 'S' in a circle. She also removed her silver arm band and put a dark purple, crystallised rose in her long auburn hair while putting it up in a ponytail. A faint beeping crept into her sensitive ears. She had to move… Now! Grabbing her purple bag, she rushed out of the room in a flash and headed towards the roof through the window. Within moments the door of her room blew to pieces and blew up the rest of her room as well. A sad sigh escaped from her lips and she landed onto the roof…

* * *

The Titans ran (flew) as fast as they could to reach Starfire in time. "Hurry up we're almost there!" Robin yelled. Beast boy turned into a cheetah and started to chase faster after Starfire, only to be greeted with a shower of blinding neon star bolts. The poor changeling was seeing dots before his eyes. The rest of the Titans covered their eyes and looked the other way, not wanting to suffer the same fate as him. Terra called out to him and placed him on a rock as her eyes glowed angry amber. _She's gonna pay for this. _Raven and Bee then took over to reach Star as the shower ceased. They heard beeping as they approached her room and Raven pulled up a protective cover as Starfire's room blew to smithereens. 

Robin gasped at the shaded flames danced in his mask. _This couldn't be happening? Starfire wouldn't just kill herself unless…_

"It was a diversion!"

"Excuse me?" Cyborg asked in confusion.

"Raven, teleport us to the roof, NOW! Starfire would never kill herself or put us in danger, that's why she pelted us with fake star bolts; to prevent us from getting burnt!"

"So she blew up her room so that we wouldn't be able to trace her," Cyborg stated as he caught onto Robin's realisation. Raven quickly teleported them to the roof where Starfire was standing on the opposite side to her and Robin's usual spot, watching the moon set.

* * *

The Tamaranian Princess looked spell bound at the moon set and lazily dropped her T- Comm. Link onto the piercing rocks below. It's clattered aroused the bats that usually would settle their during moon set, she had become fond of them over the last few months and decided that no animal the resembled evil was truly evil. As the bats rose, a bat with copper tipped wings perched on her right shoulder. It shrieked in her ear softly and nuzzled against her warm neck. A shrill wind passed her and waved her hair around in the breeze. 

"Starfire!" She sighed as she spun around to face her former friends.

"Star… why are you doing this?" Beast boy asked having recovered from his phase. She remained silent and let the copper-winged bat scream for her. "Is that a pet bat? That is so coolio!" Robin and Raven glared at him so he shrunk back.

"Star, Girl… who is making you do this? This isn't the life-loving free titan I met before," Bee told her. Star's eyes glowed on the free word.

"But I am not truly free am I to do what I want am I? I would always have to tell someone where I am going otherwise I will not be considered part of the team will I?" she yelled, putting her mind into it. The Titans hung their heads down.

"But-" Terra started.

"No more 'buts' Terra. Like you have said previously, I am easy to fool. That hurt. But what hurts even more than I imagined. Is that the person that means more to me than he would ever know, hates me. The fact that my own leader and best friend hates me _more_ than his arch-nemesis… Slade…" She called this out, putting her soul into it. Robin looked up, noticing that the Titans eyes were upon him, glaring.

"Starfire, that was an accident and you know it."

"Oh, so then it is an accident when you see your own friends on T.V saying that you have been kicked off the team by a blonde! That is what you call an accident?" Robin opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a figure appearing behind Starfire. Suddenly, a red 'x' sailed towards him and the Titans, trapping them in a web of red goop.

"Red X," Robin growled.

"Um… Who is he?" Bee and Terra asked simultaneously.

"Who am I? Is that what you ask?" X exclaimed as he walked from the shadows next to Starfire. He raised his arm and Robin growled.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Cyborg yelled instead of Robin, knowing that Robin's words wouldn't be children friendly. Red X just smirked and put his arm around Starfire's shoulders, being wary of the bat that looked at him evilly. Unfortunately, Red X touched the feisty bat so it took a bite out of him. X didn't flinch but the Titans giggled lightly. Red X's smirk lost became serious as the Titans continued to giggle.

"Heh, heh. I wouldn't be laughing if I were you. In case you haven't noticed, you're loosing a member of your team and it's all your fault Terra and Raven! You just had to make sure that Starfire would be ignored. Well, in a way, I guess I should be thanking you, 'because I've never been happier. And the little Princess over there has never felt freer."

Starfire slowly walked up to them and blew a mocking kiss towards Robin.

"I may have thought that I loved you… But now I see that you are nothing more than a fraud and dare I say it… a troq. I never want to see your faces again. Like I have stated before… I quit!" She cried with passion fuelling her words from her heart, mind and soul.

After her speech, her copper-winged bat bit everyone under the net and flew back to Starfire and made rest in her hair. She walked towards Red X as he brought her into his arms. She let her head lie on his chest as he turned his head towards the Titans,

"I guess this is farewell Titans. We hopefully will be seeing you sometime soon… maybe in similar circumstances." Robin growled and stuck up his middle finger at X. "You can do what you like Robin, but you don't care about her, do you? Besides, you have Raven to give you what you want when you're not playing hero." He smirked coolly. Raven looked offended and glared at Robin who shook his head.

"Don't you dare leave us Star!" Robin called out shaking his head still.

"Don't count on it Kid!" Red X called as he, Starfire and the bat teleported away, leaving the Titans trapped, angry and confused.

_

* * *

Oh, what a wondrous reality. The Titans one member short and clueless to why this is happening. Robin's obsession got he better of him, therefore causing his the apparent love of his life. Starfire's obsession to fit in and freedom led her to the darker side of life. The poor child, she has no idea what the future is going to hold. Raven's obsession of reading has started to develop. But nothing big. Beast boy's obsession has only semi-developed. When he knows the truth about Terra, he will think twice a little too late, lading him to his doom. Cyborg has already had run in, but nothing major. The possessed vehicle was not part of my plan. Someone else has intervened. I must find out whom… But no matter what's to happen, the Titans appear to be slipping. _

_All hexes and curses are in place… all that's needed is for one more person to be placed into the picture… The Boy Blunder's hateful baby sister…_

_-Words of a Witch Doctor__

* * *

The sun peeked into the large red gaps that the Titan had been encased in the previous night. Bumble Bee was making a break through in making an escape. _

"Just a little further Cyborg!" Cyborg grunted and he forced his hand towards the light. Bee charged up her B-Guns and zapped the glop with full force.

"Yes!" she cheered as she popped out of the confinement. Within ten minutes the rest of the Titans were out of the trap thanking Bumble Bee and Cyborg for their release.

"I still can't believe Star quit y'all!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"It's all my fault." Terra whined. "If I didn't come back. I wouldn't have made you ignore her!"

"Don't you dare blame yourself Terra! Star wasn't around that much so no one knew!" BB said and kissed her cheek, trying to cheer her up.

"Beast boy's right Terra." Raven said in a monotone voice. "You weren't around in the Tower before, I was the one who always pushed her away when she wanted to talk about something. I just thought it would be another stupid question. But when I read her mind last night, I realised that she wanted to ask me a meaningful question about the future and the weird dreams she had been having before. I never should have pushed her away."

Robin finally stood up and whispered, "No. It's not your fault Raven… It's mine. I should have made sure that she knew I didn't hate her. I know where she got the idea from but I didn't mean it towards her… I meant it towards Slade."

"Will all of y'all quit blaming yourselves!" Bee shouted.

"Yeah people. We need to get our girl back before she does something she regrets." Cyborg told them, as a leader would do. They all nodded solemnly but didn't feeling like going into any sort of action that day. "Maybe we should rest first, or at least do something to cool ourselves off." They all nodded in agreement.

Robin mumbled something about going to the gym. Terra and Beast boy told them that they were going for a walk. Raven walked back saying that she was going to her room. Cyborg asked Bumble Bee if she wanted a ride home. She agreed and they both clambered into the T-Car and drove off.

No one noticed a cloaked figure lingering in the shadows with a skull headed staff in his left hand. In his right hand he held a pendant in the shape of an 'L' with an apocalypse sign next to it…

"_And so… It begins…"_

* * *

Finally a story finished. I'm so happy! Thanxz to everyone who wished me happy birthday. I thought of you the whole week. Since it took me a week to update! Thanxz to all the reviews… 

**solodancer**: Glad you're okay. What do you think of this chapter? And yes my friends agree with you, they just can't be asked to vote. I love cherries, but I'm not so sure about plums. So I'll say… May all the berries in the world keep you alive. Hugs and kisses.

**Jaina 12**: Thanxz! 14, it's actually the same as being 13, just that the party gets bigger and that you have no party when your 15. The Rob/Rae, I'm still getting to grips with. I try to put them together and I'm sure that in another story I could try something different.

**Tony Dimera**: Isn't she just. Sure you are, you hate Red X, but then again, I prefer him better than Speedy. My days Speedy is such a dickhead… as well as a Robin clone. Why do you people always guess what's between the lines? Not fair. I'll read that story, once I have the time. I need to pack for Poland. Thanxz!

**GenericX**: Thanxz, I did have great one. You are just full of compliments aren't you. I have _just_ realised that you have updated your story, I shall read and review straight after. I'm glad you like the BB/T moments.

**anwen**: Thanxz! Don't worry, the Titans will be seeing her very soon and another person I should add. Luv ya!

**D**: Thanxz!

**lil' LIK Star**: Thanxz! Isn't just. He's so gonna get what's coming to him. Families can sometimes be hell.

**Cute-Funky-guRL**: Thanxz! I can't tell you, you'll have to read the sequel. Please choose your pairings.

**Rose**: Thanxz! Doesn't matter, at least it was on the day that I opened the rest of my presents. X/S YAY! Red X won Starfire's heart and loyalty… or so he thinks. Nah, all humour is draining from this fic. I have read the first chapter of that story, I like it… a lot. I feel like slapping Robin though. Love ya!

_**IMPORTANT INFORMATION YOU REALLY NEED TO KNOW!**_

1 - This is the last chapter of this fic! The sequel of this will be called Curse of the Witch Doctor: Curses Unleashed

2 - I'm going to Poland for a week so I will not be updating next week unless I type something really quickly and post it on the night I'm going.

3 - **PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! Carry on voting for the couples you want to see. I have come up with ties at the moment and it really doesn't help. LAST CHANCE TO VOTE!**

4 - **If you can guess who the Witch Doctor was talking about, you get the sequel dedicated to you.** (Hint: If you've read my other stories, this should be easy, for those who haven't… take a hint!)

**Voting Polls…**

Rob/Star – 6

Rob/Rae – 6

Rob/Black – 1

Red X/Star – 6

BB/Rae – 3

BB/Terra – 7

Cy/Rae – 3

Cy/Jinx – 3

Trigon/Larry – 3 (?)

Yep, this will defiantly be an interesting sequel. PLEASE VOTE! You guys will **Rock **my world forever!

Keep it real… Look out for the sequel!

D-I-WaRrIa


End file.
